A TV viewer must manually adjust or mute the volume of the TV when donning a wireless headphone device so as not to disturb someone else in the room. The same requirement typically applies to other audio sources such as AV receivers, DVD players, etc. As understood herein, it would be convenient to automatically undertake this step for the viewer.